The Little Helpers
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: This is after The Surprise In The Storm. Please RR


Helga's POV Sence I had Justin and Hannah they aways do diffrent thing. Hannah is always a daddy's girl and Justin is always a mommy boy. Hannah always want to go to work with her daddy but she was three years old and Justin always like to help me cook and clean the house but he always like being hold all the time. When Arnold always go to work Hannah always cryed for her daddy until he get back. "I want to go to work with you daddy."Hannah said in a sad voice in her highchair "I'm sorry baby but you can't come to work with Daddy."Arnold said eating his breckfast "But daddy I want to go with you."Hannah said crying "When I am done with work you can go shopping for groceries ok."Arnold said sitting Hannah with her brother on the floor "Ok I will miss you daddy."Hannah said hugging her daddy's left legs not wanting to let go "Aawww baby daddy will be back and we can go shopping togeter."Arnold said patting his daughter head "I want to go shopping with you too Dada."Justin said playing with Abner "Ok Justin until I get back we can go."Arnold said getting his car keys "Bye hunny have a nice day at work."Helga said coming down the stairs with her hair wet "Bye everyone."Arnold said shut the door and that's when Hannah start her crying for her daddy "Awww baby he will come back shhhh."Helga said holding Hannah and rocking her back and forth "I just want daddy to be back."Hannah said crying on her mommy shoulder "Come on lets draw a pitcher for daddy and you can give it to your daddy when he comes back ok."Helga said putting art stuff on the coffee table for the kids "Yea and I will give it to him first when he comes home."Hannah said coloring a pitcher for her daddy "I am going to make a pitcher for you mama."Justin said coloring his pitcher for his mommy "Aawww thank you baby."Helga said sitting on the coutch watching her kids

-7 hours later when Arnold come home-

"I'm home Hannah, Justin and Helga."Arnold said coming in from the front door "DDDAAAAADDDDDYYYYY'S HOME."Hannah yelled running to her daddy "Hey baby how are you?"Arnold said picking up Hannah and going in the living room "I am fine daddy I missed you so much and I made you something."Hannah said handing him a pitcher she made "Awww Hannah it pretty I will take it everwhere I go."Arnold said looking at the pitcher "Welcome home hunny!"Helga said kissing Arnold "Ewwww mama and dada."Justin and Hannah said corving there eyes "Ok are we ready to go shopping."Arnold said laughting a little bit "Yea can I have a toy too daddy and mommy."Hannah and Justin said getting in there carseats "If ok with your mommy."Arnold said driving the car "Please Mommy we will be good at the store."Hannah and Justin said with puppie eyes "Yes you two but if you help mommy and daddy get some stuff we need at the store."Helga said look at them "Yea we can have a new toy."Justin said excitecly in his carset "Daddy are we there yet."Hannah said trying to look out the window "We are almost hun."Arnold said trying to find a parking space "Ok daddy."Hannah said wanting to help her daddy bad "Ok we are here."Arnold said parking in a space and getting out and helping the kids out too "I want to hold mommy hand."Justin said whining "Ok baby."Helga said holding Justin hand "I want daddy to hold me."Hannah said trying to reaching for her daddy to pick her up "Ok come here angle."Arnold said picking up Hannah "Yeaaa I am daddy's angle."Hannah said laying her head on his shoulder "I want to ride in the cart mommy."Justin said trying to get in the cart "Me too daddy."Hannah trying to get in the cart too "Let me help guys."Arnold said help them into the cart and Helga pushing the cart while the kids enjoy the little ride "Ok I will get the juice."Arnold said handing the shopping list to Helga "Ok and I will get the coffee."Helga said looking at the shopping list "Wait daddy I want to go with you."Hannah said trying to get out of the shopping cart "Ok come on hun."Arnold said helping his daughter and holding his daughter too "See you in a little bit mommy and brother."Hannah said waving to them "Ok baby!"Helga said waving back "Bye bye sissy."Justin said waving too

Arnold POV "I Love you daddy"Hannah said hugging me "I love you too princess what kind of juice shood we get."Arnold said hugging her back "I dont know dada!"Hannah said helping her daddy "We shood get orange juice?"Arnold said look at his daughter "Yea we shood get juice daddy."Hannah said trying to reach for the orange juice "I will get it and you can carry it back."Arnold said getting the orange juice and giving it to Hannah "Ok daddy."Hannah said grabbing the orange juice and carrying it back to her mommy "Aww thank you sweeties."Helga said getting some bread "Your welcome."Arnold and Hannah said and Arnold help Hannah back into the shopping cart "Mama can we go get our new toys yet."Justin said looking at his mommy "Yes mommy and daddy can we please."Hannah said with puppie eye "We are done shopping you can get your new toys babys."Helga said pushing the shopping cart to the toys

-Back at home-

"Vrooommmm beep beep."Justin said playing with his new toy car "I will color this purple and pink."Hannah said coloring her new coloring book "That looks pretty princess."Arnold said watching Hannah and Justin "Thank you daddy look mommy."Hannah said showing her mommy her color book "Aww it look so pretty hunny."Helga said going to get dinner ready "What are we going to have for dinner mommy?"Justin said going to try and help him mommy "We are going to have corn, stack, and bread."Helga said going to the kitchen "I want to help mommy."Justin said running to help him mommy "I am going to take a nap princess wake me when dinner is ready."Arnold said laying on the couth "Ok night night daddy."Hannah said croving him and kissed his nose

-When Dinner was ready-

Helga's POV "Arnold and Hannah come and eat."Helga said going to the living room "Mommy is it time for a nap."Justin said looking at his mommy "After dinner baby."Helga said look at Justin "Look mommy."Justin said ponting in the living room "I'm coming."Helga said looking in the living room and saw Hannah and Arnold sleeping on the coutch she saw Hannah suck on her thum and lay on Arnold cheast.  
"Daddy it time for dinner."Justin said poking his daddy's nose "Hmm ok I am coming Hannah sweetheart time to eat."Arnold said waking his daughter up "Ok daddy."Hannah said hafe asleep

-After Dinner and bathtime got into there night closes-

Arnold's POV "Daddy story time."Hannah said holding her favorite book The Little Mermaid "Ok baby come here."Arnold said in a rock chair "Wait I forgot my bear."Hannah said getting her toy bear and got on her daddy's lap "Ok Once Upon A Time."Arnold said reading the story to his daughter and rubbing her forhead "I love it when you tell me the storys daddy."Hannah said cuddling with her daddy and falling asleep "I am glad too goodnight sweetheart."Said Arnold corving her with her quilt "Night night daddy and daddy."Hannah said with a little scaird voice "Yes princess."Arnold said rubbing Hannah's back "Leave the Hall light on I scaird."Hannah said going to sleep "Ok princess."Arnold said turning on the night light on "Goodnight Princess."Arnold said going to Justin room and see how he was "Good night Justin."Arnold said tucking him in and going to his and Helga's room "Are Hannah and Justin asleep."Helga said looking up from her book "Yes they are."Arnold said getting into bed "Good goodnight hunny."Helga said finding a way into Arnold arms and going to sleep "Good night sweetie."Arnold said to Helga

-Few hours later-

"Mommy daddy."Hannah said in a crying voice "Mama dada."Justin said in crying voice too "What's wrong Hannah and Justin."Arnold said look at the kids "We had a scary dream can we sleep with you and mommy please."Hannah said crying "Sure Helga the kids are going to sleep with us."Arnold said helping the kids on the bed "Ok Night everone."Helga said going back to sleep "Night mommy and daddy."Hannah said cuddling with Arnold "Night night mommy and daddy."Justin said cuddling with Helga "Goodnight."Arnold said turning off the lamp

THE END


End file.
